


serenity

by hyochu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Tears, changgu is a sweetheart, honggu, hongseok is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyochu/pseuds/hyochu
Summary: promotions were stressful.everybody knew that. pentagon knew that, of course they did, they were an extremely hardworking group who promoted a lot. but crowded schedules and little sleep and lots of travel takes its toll. and that’s what led hongseok into changgu’s arms at 2am.





	serenity

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i love honggu a lot and i finally finished this short fic!! aaa i hope u enjoy these soft boyos

Hongseok and Changgu were the only members who were still awake at 2am in the dorm, sitting a few feet apart in the front room on their phones. Hongseok had a small frown on his face, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout, and Changgu knew a telltale sign when he saw one. He shuffled slightly closer, which gained Hongseok’s attention even before he spoke up.

 

“Hongseok-ah? Are you- is everything okay?” Changgu asked sweetly, his features softening in concern. Hongseok gulped, and shook his head dejectedly before he let himself fall apart.

 

No, everything was not okay.

 

Hongseok was really, really stressed. He wanted to go home, to see his family, to  _ relax _ . It felt like they had been promoting for so long, and Hongseok was tired. Both physically and mentally. Yet he couldn’t sleep, for all the worries in his mind were eating away at him. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He felt like giving up.

 

Tears began to fall down his cheeks freely, and before Hongseok could even register the contact, Changgu’s arms were wrapped around him, his hold strong yet so gentle at the same time. Hongseok felt the tears being wiped away from his eyes and a pair of lips brush his ear lightly. 

 

Yeah, this was nice. Hongseok suddenly felt a bit more okay again.

 

He sniffled, shifting into Changgu’s lap and leaning his head against the shorter boy’s shoulder. Changgu smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Hongseok’s temple before whispering, “Sweetheart, talk to me.”

 

And so Hongseok talked. He talked about how much he missed alone time, about how much he hated always being in the public eye, how his confidence erodes after too long performing. Changgu nodded, agreed, and sighed along with him, but he never stopped rubbing comforting circles onto Hongseok’s upper arm. Changgu could definitely relate, as all of them felt that way, but it broke his heart to see Hongseok so upset over it. He listened as Hongseok talked about wanting to be attractive, and the stress of fanmeets, and Changgu listened intently to every word. He knew he couldn’t heal Hongseok, or shield him from all of the pain, but holding him in his arms and protecting him, even just for now, was good enough for him. Hongseok turned his head looked up into Changgu’s eyes once he had finished talking, and Changgu gave him a warm smile, pecking his cheek.

 

“Hey,” Changgu took a hold of Hongseok’s hand and placed his own hand on his waist, gently moving him so he could look into Hongseok’s eyes properly, “it’s okay.” Hongseok leaned forward to rest his forehead against Changgu’s, whose lashes fluttered shut. Hongseok kissed Changgu’s cheek, and his eyes opened again, cheeks tinted with a blush.

 

“I love you.” Hongseok ducked his head into the crook of Changgu’s neck, and pressed a few kisses to the tender skin there. Changgu sighed in contentment, and wrapped his arms around Hongseok again.

 

“I love you too. So, so much. I don’t want you to be sad.” Hongseok smiled, a tear drifting down his cheek as he faced Changgu once more. He kissed Changgu softly, meaningfully, and leaned back after a few moments to whisper to him.

 

“You’re my serenity.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
